This invention relates to a mechanic""s vise and more particularly to an easy to use mechanic""s vise for measuring and generating high clamping forces.
The mechanic""s bench top vise is commonly used during operations such as assembly, drilling, tapping, sawing, filing, welding, brazing and soldering. One drawback with existing mechanic""s vises is that they have a limited ability for generating high clamping forces. Another drawback is that they are difficult to use in crowded working conditions. Another drawback is that they lack of a means for measuring clamping forces.
The present invention eliminates all the above drawbacks. Another benefit is that it can be used for operations, such as installing bushings, die punching holes and setting rivets. These operations currently require equipment such as punch presses and arbor presses. Another benefit is that it can reduce the time for closing and opening vise jaws. One feature of the invention is a means for measuring the amount of torque which is applied to a long slender torque arm.
The invention broadly comprises a vise having at least one long slender torque arm for opening and closing a pair of jaws of a vise and a ratchet for opening and closing a pair of jaws of the vise. In a first aspect of the invention, the torque arm is not intended to be removed from the vise during normal service. In a second aspect, the length of the torque arm is adjustable. In a third aspect, the torque is removable for shipping and storage and to allow the use of different style and length torque arms. In a fourth aspect, the torque arm is calibrated to measure the clamping force on a workpiece which is clamped in the jaws.
Further objects and features will become apparent from the ensuing detailed descriptions of preferred embodiments. The property in which exclusive rights are claimed are set forth in each of the numbered claims at the conclusion of the detailed description.